Deep lilac
by 1984o1
Summary: Amethyst the artist decides to accept the invitation to attend Hope's peak academy. Upon arrival she finds that her friend Hagakure is also at the school. Amethyst finds out the hard way that falling in love with a murderer is bound to end in tears. Mondo x OC
1. Such a prestigious school

*~Just a quick note before you begin to read my story. In this Dangan Ronpa Fanfic each victim and culprit is the same as in the original game. However there obviously are changes to the original story line. One last thing, if you intend to be rude in your review I'd rather you didn't review at all. However, helpful criticism is always welcome. Another important thing I should point out is the fact I have neglected to use enough paragraphs. I'm really sorry about that, the large blocks of writing continue until chapter eleven… (Sorry!) Anyway, please enjoy~*

The gates were in sight, I was finally approaching Hope's Peak Academy. After the long journey on the train from my cottage in the mountains I had arrived at the school of my dreams. I felt extremely nervous as I walked towards the school gates. I wished I had actually taken the time to look at the Student's profiles on the internet so I had at least some clue of who I would be spending my time with. It would be an absolute terror if I couldn't get along with anyone at the school. I had enough of being lonely at my previous school. My heart began to pound as I reached the entrance. Something in the atmosphere surrounding the school made me hesitant to walk through the ominous gate. _Perhaps I could just go home and finish that painting,_ I thought to myself. The thought of my mother's disappointment upon discovering that I turned down the opportunity of entering such a prestigious high school made me continue walking. The world became a swirl of tie dye colours as I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was in an empty class room. I looked about anxiously and noticed that there were bolts upon the windows, I walked over to them.

"What is happening here?" I questioned, attempting to twist the bolts. There was no use in trying, they were screwed extremely tightly. As I continued looking about the room I realised that I was missing my bag containing toiletries and clothing. I was desperate that someone had collected it once I fainted and was planning to return it to me as soon as possible. There was a note upon a desk at the front of the class room. _What's with this childish scrawl?_ I thought, horrified that a professor or a senior student could have such dreadful writing. The note instructed me to meet everyone in the gym at eight o'clock. The time was now ten minutes[AH1] to eight. I left the desolate class room and walked through the empty hall. It took me a few minutes to find where the gym was as the school was remarkably large. There were many rooms locked and stairways unreachable, large metal shutters were locking me out. I entered the gym, inside there were 14 teenagers. All of the students turned and stared at me as I entered.

"Hey…" I said nervously.

"Hey Amethyst!" a familiar voice called.

"Hagakure!" I shouted spotting the tall man amongst the group of students. He ran over to me and gave me a large hug, he even picked me up for a moment.

"It's so good to see you here!" He enthused.

"Did you wake up in a class room?" I questioned him.

"We all did. I think the staff must be playing a prank on us." A girl with a pony tail replied happily.

"I highly doubt it, why would such a prestigious school play such an idiotic prank?" A blond haired man said coldly. The girl from before frowned,

"Spoil sport." She muttered. "So what's your name?" The girl continued, "I'm Aoi, super high school level swimmer."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Amethyst Rose, Super high school level artist."

"Oooh, a fellow artist hm?" Said a round boy. "I am Yamada! I'm a dounjinshi artist."

"You must be very good at anatomy." I said with an awkward smile.

"So how do you two know each other?" questioned a beautiful girl, pointing at Hagakure and myself with a sharp red nail. "Are you like, together or something?" She asked, cringing at the thought.

"I wouldn't mind it." Hagakure grinned. I elbowed him jokingly,

"We met at the markets. We have stalls next to each other." I explained.

"Hello." Greeted a brown haired boy who had just arrived.

"You there!" Called an angry looking black haired boy. "You were told to be here by eight o'clock and it is now one minute past! Disgraceful!" The new student looked extremely confused.

"Sorry." He replied apologetically. Suddenly a crackling voice echoed through the room, it greeted us and said that the entrance ceremony would start in a moment. Something about the strange voice made me shiver.

"It'll be fine!" Hagakure grinned noticing my uneasiness. He gently rubbed my shoulder.

"Y-yeah." As I replied a black and white bear appeared on the stand on top of a stage. The same phrase was on everyone's lips or in their confused minds: _A teddy bear?! _


	2. This is a nightmare!

The teddy bear denied this comment stating that it wasn't stuffed, it was an actual bear named Monobear. Most bizarrely, it said it was the principle of the school. I grinned and looked up at Hagakure,

"This school sure knows how to have fun." I commented. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Stand and bow!" The bear instructed.

"Alright I'll play along." Myself and the black haired boy in a military outfit both bowed. He caught my eye as we stood up and he gave me a friendly smile. The bear began telling us about how we were all lights of hope in society etcetera. I stared in shock at the black and white bear as he said that we'd all be living in the confines of the school. What really scared me was when the bear said that we'd be living together forever. Tears sprung to my eyes, _It's got to be joking… there's no way…_

"It's okay everyone, we've got bucket loads of cash, so there's no waaay you'll run out of food or be inconvenienced in anyway." The bear assured us. When it was questioned by the newest student and the blond haired girl the bear confirmed that there was no escape, and no one was coming to save us. Tears began to run down my face, however I stayed silent. My silence was broken when the bear announced that the only way to leave the school would be to kill someone.

"This is a nightmare!" I screamed. "Wake me up Hagakure!" I begged grabbing his coat, he stared at the teddy blankly while the rest of the group gasped and yelled objections. A man with a quiff walked confidently up to the nightmarish Monobear.

"What the fuck are you talking about you little stuffed ball of _SHIT_!" He growled grasping the bear by its neck. I was greatly impressed by his bravery.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, it's against the rules." The bear warned.

"Do you think I give a fuck about rules?" Laughed the man.

"Let's see." The bear began to make a high pitched beeping noise.

The man with the quiff stared at the bear quizzically, "What the hell's it doing?" He questioned.

"Throw it away!" I urged desperately.

"Do what she says." A girl with long white hair agreed.

The man did so and threw it far into the air. To our shock it exploded.

"Hey it's gone! Woah, that was easy." Observed Hagakure.

"Noooope!" Said the hideous voice. The bear appeared on top of the stage once again.

"If anyone tries that again I won't hesitate to kill you." Declared the bear. "Well that's the end of that! See you later." Concluded the bear before disappearing. Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't kill anyone…" I muttered. "Can no one kill me?" I questioned, "That'd be really nice…"

"Don't worry. The cosmic energy will look after you." Hagakure assured me.

"Hey, my phone's gone!" Announced the blond haired girl. A few other students confirmed that their phones were also missing. "I'm going to go and look for my stuff." Proclaimed the girl.

"Are you going to go too?" Asked Hagakure.

"No, I don't care about that kind of stuff anymore. I just want to see the sky again before I die." I said sadly.

"Hey don't talk like that man, you're bumming me out." Hagakure sighed. We sat together on the gym floor, leaning against the wall.


	3. Introducions

While sitting silently with a gloomy expression on my face I noticed a short girl standing awkwardly by herself.

"Hey! Come and join us!" I called out to her. She looked about nervously before walking over to Hagakure and myself. "What's your name?" I questioned politely.

"I'm Chihiro." She said with a shy smile.

"That's a beautiful name." I said. "What's your super high school level?"

"I'm a computer programmer and a hacker." She replied, sitting next to me. Hagakure lit up a joint and offered it to myself and Chihiro, we both declined.

"Oooh! That's wicked cool! Hey, maybe you could fix my computer when we gradua-" My sentence died as I remembered the predicament we were in.

"Sure." She said kindly.

"What on earth are you doing?" Questioned a stern looking young man. Hagakure looked up at the black haired boy.

"Oh sorry Ishimaru." Hagakure offered the joint to him.

"No thank you! Extinguish it immediately!" Ishimaru instructed. Hagakure looked at the joint sadly.

"Oh man…" He sighed.

"Um, so Ishimaru, may I ask what is your super high school level?" I questioned, attempting to draw his attention away from Hagakure and his contraband substances.

"I am a super high school level hall monitor." He said puffing his chest out with pride.

"Oh how noble!" I said with a smile. I had failed to keep the young man's attention from Hagakure as he kept gazing down at him angrily.

"Is this the smoker's corner or something?" Questioned the man who had previously threatened Monobear.

"I am thoroughly disturbed that you would think that_ I_ of all people would engage in such a criminal activity!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Calm down little general." I said with a smirk.

"Little general?" The violet eyed man laughed. "I like it!" He said patting Ishimaru on the shoulder. The black haired man frowned deeply in response. "I haven't properly introduced myself to you yet. It's Amethyst right?" The man questioned. I nodded in response. "Well, The name's Mondo Oowada. Super High school level bikie gang leader." He said slumping down against the wall of the gym and sitting beside Hagakure.

"That's _so_ wicked cool!" I said enthusiastically. As I said this I observed a red haired man leaning against the wall near us. It was as if he wanted to join the conversation, however he rather observe us first. "What's the name of your gang?" I questioned brining my attention back to Mondo.

"I have no interest in things outside of law." Ishimaru huffed before marching away.

"The crazy diamonds." Mondo replied watching Ishimaru leave the room.

"Was the name inspired by the song Shine on your crazy diamond by Pink Floyd?" I asked.

"Huh? Nah it's because my brother's name is-"

"Pink Floyd fan eh?" interrupted the red haired man loitering near the group.

"Yeah they're great." I replied.

"I'm glad I've got someone who knows their music in here." The man said happily.

"So you're a super high school level musician right?" I asked.

"I wish." He sighed and then sat front of me. "Nah, I'm a base baller. My name's Leon Kutawa."

"A base baller?" I repeated.

"Looks can be deceiving you know." He said with a smile. "I'm actually pretty ripped, wanna see?" He questioned with a wicked grin. Chihiro blushed.

"You don't have to prove it to me." I laughed, "I believe you!"

Leon shrugged, "Suit yourself then." I looked towards the gym doors and noticed Yamada lurking there.

"Hey you guys." He walked over to us.

"Hey." Leon replied.

"Everyone who was looking for their stuff found most of it in their room." Yamada announced.

"Most of it?" Chihiro repeated.

"Well there's nothing there that will enable us to communicate with the outside world. All phones, laptops, etcetera are gone." He confessed.

"Awh no! That lap top had all my favourite software on it." The brown haired girl said mournfully.

"I never had any of that junk anyway." Hagakure commented, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Man, now I can't text my girlfriend!" Leon wined.

"You have a girlfriend? Awwwwh~" I coddled.

"Four." Leon replied nonchalantly.

"Can I have one?" Mondo questioned.

"Nah, I love all my babes equally." Leon said with a smile. Suddenly the public announcement system began to play a crackling voice. We all looked about expecting to see Monobear appear out of thin air.

"Hello, this is your beloved principle. I'm getting so bored waiting for the killing to start so I'm going to give you a gift." I edged closer to Hagakure in fright. He wrapped a protective arm around me.

"It'll be okay." He said with a comforting smile.

"That's enough suspense now." The bear's distorted voice continued, "The gift is… A motive!"


	4. A terrible motive

"I wish that piece of shit teddy bear would shut up." Mondo hissed. "If I was any good at sewing I'd sew the fucker's mouth up."

"Please go to AV room right away. I have a very entertaining video for each of you." The bear announced.

"Awh sweet! I hope it's Monsters inc. That really pulls at my heart strings." Hagakure commented enthusiastically.

"I have a feeling it won't be anything like that." Leon replied. Hagakure looked disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry. The cosmic energy will look after us. Remember?" I comforted him.

"Yeah." He grinned standing up. "We'd better go." The group of us walked to the AV room.

"I wonder what type of software they have here." Chihiro commented.

As we walked through the empty halls we came across Ishimaru.

"You're rather late." He huffed. "Everyone's waiting for you, I was just about to come and escort you here myself."

"Just watch your god damn videos yourself. No need to wait for us." Mondo growled.

"I'm sure they would if they could." The black haired boy replied sternly.

"Alright, alright let's go and watch these dumb movies." Leon said pushing past Ishimaru. As we entered the room the students who had already arrived glared at us.

"God, take your time." The blond haired girl sassed us. I frowned at her and sat next to Hagakure. Chihiro sat next to Mondo and Ishimaru was in a row by himself. Yamada was beside Leon.

"Now that everyone's here." Suddenly Monobear's horrible face appeared upon the large screen in front of everyone. The girl with long black plaits let out a high pitched scream. Ishimaru shushed her sternly.

"Insert the DVD beside you and enjoy the show!" The bear continued.

Hagakure and I looked at each other and nodded. We put on our earphones and inserted our DVDs. My video started with a view of the inside of my cottage. It was filled with interesting objects and books I had collected over the years, and of course many of my prize winning sculptures and paintings. I grinned widely as my cat lazily strolled into the room and jumped up on a paisley patterned lounge. Suddenly there was a close up of The Scream by Edvard Munch and distorted music began playing. I became paralysed with fear as the screaming face disappeared and was replaced with footage of my beautiful cottage and the forest surrounding it burning down. I heard a loud scream coming from behind me.

"Sayaka!" I heard Naegi yell. I wanted to comfort everyone in the room, tell them that it was probably a sick joke, however even I couldn't find relief in my theories. I managed to face Hagakure and shakily ask,

"Are you… are you okay?"

"My grandmother's shrine…" He muttered. "They've demolished it…" Suddenly his mournful face was transformed into a forced smile. "It's nothing but a joke. It's all digitally manipulated, right?"

"Uh…" I was quite taken back by his hopefulness. "Yes I'm sure that's it! Mine looked so fake. My couch was even the wrong colour." I replied, desperately trying to wipe tears away from my eyes. "Um. I need to go to the bathroom; I'll meet you in the gym in a moment." I said standing up. As I swiftly walked out of the room I observed many mournful faces, dripping with tears and sighing with sorrow.


	5. Sorrowful Joyful

Once I had left the room I had begun sobbing uncontrollably. I walked quickly into the cafeteria, a place I had not entered as of yet. I sat down in the table of the middle of the room and laid my head in my hands. After a few minutes or so of crying I heard footsteps entering the room.

"Hey, you all right?"

I looked up and saw Mondo entering the room. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, sniffed and nodded.

"You don't look okay to me." He observed. "Pretty rough video?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Me too." He sighed taking a seat beside me, reclining with his feet on the table and his arms folded. I stared down at the table.

"My video was of my cottage burning down, the forest out the back too… I think … I think my cat died." Tears began rolling down my cheeks. Mondo sat up and edged closer. He wrapped his arms around me. He stayed silent as I sobbed leaning my head against his chest.

"I loved that cat, and all of the animals in the forest." After a moment I began to compose myself. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" I questioned looking up at him. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"My brother died a while back. I was keeping his bike for memories. Anyway, I have a pup too. So my video was of my Maltese pup on my brother's motorcycle. They rode into the sunset and then there… there was an explosion." He quickly turned his face away from me. He was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. He turned to face me once again, I was sure I spotted tears pooling in the corner of his mauve eyes. "I wonder what was on that Sayaka girl's video. She seemed very distressed." He commented.

"I hope she's alright… I hope it doesn't get to her." I sighed.

"You mean, you hope she doesn't kill anyone to gain her freedom." Mondo retaliated.

"I hope no one does." I said sadly. Ishimaru appeared at the entrance of the gym. His face was wet with tears; however he kept a stern expression.

"Come and sit with us." I offered. He walked over and sat a few chairs away from Mondo and I. He seemed to be a great fan of personal space. Ishimaru glared at the table mournfully.

"Want to talk about it?" Mondo offered. The black haired young man stayed silent for a moment or so before muttering.

"Everything I've earned over the years, everything to remind me of what I've achieved is gone."

"I know how you feel." I said in an attempt to comfort him.

"No you don't!" He said suddenly, glaring at me with furious eyes. "You don't have to do anything with your talent! You can just draw something and win a prize. I have to get up at 4am each morning, shine my shoes, and iron my shirt until every wrinkle has disappeared. I have to shine my buttons and my metals until they sparkle. I have to be perfect, the perfect student! Now everything that reminds me of my success has been thrown into a melting pot! All my medals, all my trophies!" Tears welled up in his eyes and dripped down his pale face. Immediately I jumped up from my seat, sat next to him and held him close. He cried for an incredible amount of time. By the time he composed himself my shirt was wet with tears.

"Ah, I am terribly sorry Miss Rose." He said prying a handkerchief out of his pants pocket and began desperately dabbing my shirt. Mondo smirked at his complete lack of realisation as to where he was dabbing.

"Ishimaru! You haven't even taken me on a date yet!" I laughed.

"Huh? Oh!" He said quickly moving his handkerchief away from my chest. "Ah, ah! I'm terribly soooorry!" He flustered. I grinned widely at Mondo and we both laughed heartily.

"It's okay Ishimaru! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I said grinning and patted him on the shoulder.

"You had me all flustered." He said hotly. Suddenly I remembered my promise to meet Hagakure in the gym.

"Hey I've got to go." I confessed. "I told Hagakure that I'd meet him at the gym and I've completely forgotten. Ooh! I feel so bad, I must get going, he'll be worried."

"It's fine." Mondo replied. Ishimaru appeared to be sill irritated by my previous joke. With that, I left the room felling mournful at the thought that every conversation I have with someone could be my last time.


	6. Dinner

By the time I met up with Hagakure it was almost time for dinner. When I questioned Hagakure if he was irritated that I was late meeting him he said he had been spending some time praying to the gods asking for protection of me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw his kind face and I kissed him on the cheek.

"You really are a lovely man." I grinned.

"Nawh thanks Amethyst." He replied happily. "Hey man I am starving. How's your rumma tum?" He questioned.

"I could probably eat five tofu burgers." I confessed with a grin.

"More like 50 for me." Hagakure laughed. A few minutes later we made our way to the cafeteria. Most of the students had arrived with the exception of Leon and the blond haired girl who name I still didn't know. I noticed Mondo waving at me with a grin.

"Do you want to sit with Mondo and Ishimaru." I offered Hagakure.

"Yeah, okay." He replied. I ended up sitting across from Hagakure and beside Ishimaru and Mondo.

"So what's the deal with the food here?" I questioned whoever was listening. "Is it like a buffet or do we have to make it ourselves?"

"You must prepare it yourself." Ishimaru answered. I sighed,

"Okay well I guess we better get started cooking." I said to Hagakure.

"Do you know anything about cooking Amethyst?" Mondo asked hopefully.

"Uh… I can make a few things." I answered hesitantly.

"I'm sure it's more than I know." Mondo said with a smile. With that Ishimaru, Hagakure, Mondo and I all walked into the kitchen and began to prepare our meals. Hagakure and Ishimaru both confidently searched for ingredients while Mondo and I stood next to each other looking hesitantly at the plethora of fresh fruit and vegetables in front of us. A girl in a red jumper and a muscular woman who I had not met as of yet were also in the kitchen. Mondo walked over to a cupboard and began to rifle through it, I ended up finding a packet of Gnocchi and sauce by joining him. I noticed Hagakure was preparing two dishes, the tofu burger we had discussed beforehand and what appeared to be a cake. I was surprised at his ambition. Ishimaru was frying a fish and preparing a salad. I felt quite useless with my pot of boiling water with gnocchi and a jar of sauce. As for Mondo he had gone with an exceedingly simple dish, two minute noodles. My heart was warmed as I observed the two girls laughing and grinning each other as they made their dinner, even though they were well aware of the terrible predicament we were all in.

"Miss Rose?"

I turned away from the two women and met eyes with Ishimaru.

"I must bring to your attention that your water is boiling over." He said watching the water bubble over the side of the pot. Pieces of Gnocchi dropped upon the floor.

"Oh no!" I whined, switching the stove to low.

"I'll get a cloth." The black haired man announced.

"Don't worry little general." I grinned, "You'll burn your fish if you don't look out." I warned.

"Ah! I suppose you're right! Please call for me if you do need my assistance."

I nodded. "I'll be sure." By the time I finished cleaning the spillage the Gnocchi was boiled. Everyone else had left the kitchen and I discovered that Hagakure's cake was actually a batch of brownies. I grinned assuming that there were more than just the usual ingredients in them. After applying the sauce to my Gnocchi I returned to the cafeteria and sat next to Mondo and Hagakure. Once we had all sat down to our meals Leon and a blond haired girl entered the gym.  
"Junko you know I didn't mean it babe."

"Like, Whatever Leon. You have no idea how to treat ladies." She replied angrily.

"Babe wait, listen-"

"I am so over this!" Junk announced storming off towards the kitchen.

"Oi, Leon." Mondo called. "How did it go?" The red haired man gave him thumbs up in response before following Junko into the kitchen.

"He sure has a way with girls." Mondo sighed. "Maybe he could teach me a thing or two."

"You have trouble with women?" I questioned.

"Hard to believe isn't it." He replied nosily slurping up noodles.

"It is most certainly not when you have table manners like that." Ishimaru replied sternly. Mondo gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, hey! My brownies are ready!" Hagakure said enthusiastically.

"How do you know?" Naegi, who had been previously chatting quietly with Sayaka, questioned.

"They told me obviously." Hagakure said walking into the kitchen.

"He's so weird!" Complained the brown haired girl who was previously in the kitchen.

"Uh hey guys. I should probably have asked this earlier but since so many weird things have been happening I haven't had time. Could you all introduce your selves to me?"

"Ah! I can't believe we forgot to do that. I'm Aoi, I'm a swimmer." She said politely with a sweet smile. After Oogami, Togami, Fukawa, Celes, Yamada, Sakaya and Kirigiri introduced themselves Hagakure arrived from the kitchen biting into a brownie.

"Is that your _special_ recipe?" I questioned. Before entering the school I had gone to numerous parties with Hagakure and I was well aware of the effects of his "_Special"_ Brownies.

"Sure is." He said with a wide grin. Leon came out of the kitchen with spaghetti on toast shortly followed by Junko with a large burger. After a few minutes of idle chatter most people had finished their meals. I however was still finishing my meal as I had been doing much of the chattering. Ishimaru got up and began collecting everyone's plates; soon Oogami and Aoi joined him. I noticed Mondo watching me eat.

"Want some?" I questioned. "The noodles you had mustn't have been very filling.

"Uh, would you mind?" He asked.

"No of course not!" I passed the bowl over to him and he began eating almost immediately. "And here I was trying to look like a pig in front of you!" He laughed heartily.


	7. And a show

Ishimaru began scrubbing the dishes disgusted at the amount of food which had been wasted. Aoi was happily humming as she was drying the dishes while Oogami stacked them. Ishimaru was feeling increasingly stressed because his routine which had been carefully arranged weeks in advance for his arrival was completely destroyed. The time was seven o'clock and according to his routine he was meant to be ironing his clothing for the next day. He sighed, looking woefully at his reflection in the soapy water. After a half an hour of thoroughly scrubbing dishes he had finished. Ishimaru didn't trust Aoi's drying skills, he planned to sneak in after they had left and do them again himself.

"We're all done~!" Aoi said happily walking out of the kitchen holding Sakura's hand.

"Yes, much thanks." He replied. Ishimaru was ashamed to find himself craving sweets. Usually he would try his best to avoid them, however from time to time he did allow himself a treat, even though he would usually feel slightly ashamed for it a few minutes afterwards. At that moment he recalled the dirty hippie and his brownie which Amethyst had referred to as the "special recipe". He spied them on a bench a few meters away from him. Ishimaru began to sweat. _Could I really allow myself to commit such an unwholesome act as to take someone's brownies without their permission? _He thought to himself. After a few minutes of debate he decided to converse with the dirty hippie and ask for his approval.

"Dirty hip- I mean, Hagakure?" He asked poking his head around the door and looking into the cafeteria.

"Yeah? What is it my little soldier brother?" Said the dazed looking man. _Little soldier brother?_ He thought frowning with disapproval.

"Er, may I please sample one of your brownies?"

"Ishimaru I wouldn't-" Amethyst stopped talking once Mondo had urged her to stop. "Uh, I mean I wouldn't… get too small of a piece." She said with an awkward smile.

"Would that be alright with you Hagakure?" Ishimaru questioned.

"Huuuh? Um yeah man that is A okay. That is probably so A okay that the A is just like WOAH!" The man with dreadlocks answered.

Ishimaru looked at him with confusion, _what a strange fellow… _He thought to himself retreating back into the kitchen to retrieve his much anticipated brownie. He carefully took a piece of brownie, placed it upon a plate and took a spoon before heading back into the cafeteria.


	8. Ay, we should start a band

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" I questioned Mondo.

"Yeah, he'll be right." Mondo assured me, finishing my Gnocchi. In response Hagakure began singing "Don't worry be happy" On top note. Togami had left the room as soon as his meal was finished. Next to leave was Touko, then Celes, followed by Kirigiri, Sayaka, Neagi, Yamada, then Oogami and Aoi. Chihiro seemed very joyful listening to Hagakure's singing, as she clapped along happily. Junko, however, was in a terrible mood. There were many spiteful comments coming from her towards Leon, who appeared more than amused to receive them. I laughed at Hagakure and began singing along. Ishimaru walked out of the kitchen with his brownie and sat down. He looked at me and Hagakure with disproval at our loud singing.

"God, I can't even hear myself think!" Junko announced. "I'm going to bed." And with that she left. Mondo and I watched intently as Ishimaru ate his first spoon of brownie. _Leave it to Ishimaru to be the only person who eats Brownies with a spoon_, I thought grinning.

"It tastes quite delicious I must say!" Ishimaru commented. "Although there is a strange taste to it." He observed.  
"Oh is that so?" I questioned innocently.

"Ay, we should make a band." Hagakure suggested.

"Huh? What are you talking about? There are no instruments." Mondo questioned.

"We could improvise!" I recommended enthusiastically.

"She's got it, she's got it." Hagakure nodded wrapping his arms around me sloppily. I could tell his brownies had begun to take effect. "See this chick?" Hagakure questioned Mondo. Mondo smirked at Hagakure,

"Yeah." He answered.

I swallowed thickly, worried about what Hagakure was about to say. When he was high he didn't care what he said and I was very concerned that what he was about to say would be something a terribly inappropriate.

"I'm pretty sure she'd happily paint you nude-"

"Hagakure!" I gasped before contemplating for a moment. "I'd probably draw him in charcoal, anyway." I added. "Ah! What am I saying…?"

Mondo grinned wickedly as I held my hands to my face hoping to hide my red cheeks.

He leant over to me and said deeply, "I'd pose nude for you anytime."

"How lewd!" Ishimaru scolded before eating another spoonful of brownie.

"Ay, we should make a band." Hagakure repeated with his head on my shoulder.

"Oh Hagakure! That's the second time you've suggested that." I chuckled while standing up. "Alright I'll go and get some instruments." I said. Chihiro and Leon accompanied me on my search for musical instruments. Before I had left Hagakure whispered loudly, "I'll put in a good word for you." He gestured to Mondo, and then he winked slowly. _Damn Hagakure, it's almost as if he can read my mind, _I thought to myself. I felt a chill go down my spine, _could it possibly be? Could he actually read my mind? Since he's a fortune teller it's plausible…_ As I witnessed him slump upon the ground laughing at… I have no idea, probably his hand, I laughed at my foolishness. _ There's no way… _and with that I walked into the kitchen with Chihiro and Leon.

"Silly Amethyst!" Hagakure grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Mondo questioned leaning backwards with his hands behind his head.

"She doubts my psychic ability!" He replied laughing joyfully.\

"What about these?" Chihiro questioned picking up two buckets.

"Bongo drums!" I said gleefully, "Hagakure will love that."

"Check this out!" Leon called with a grin pretending to play air guitar with a broom.

"That's the sprit!" I laughed picking up a spoon. "Ishimaru can tap these together, while you sing!" I said smiling at Chihiro.  
"M-me sing?" She said shakily.

"Yeah of course! I bet you have a beautiful voice." I replied.

"I'll sing with you." Said Leon, finishing his air guitar performance.

"I'm surprised you guys are so willing to go along with Hagakure's request." I commented.

"Well what else would we do, mope?" Leon retaliated.

"Ay Amethyst!" I heard Hagakure call.

"Yeah?" I shouted back

"We should start a band!" He replied. Leon, Chihiro and I began laughing.


	9. Spoons

Once we had returned Ishimaru appeared to have nearly finished his brownie and the effects had begun to take effect.

"Hey Amethyst Ishimaru was just talking about you." Mondo said grinning cunningly.

"Oh really?" I replied turning the buckets upside down in front of Hagakure who was now seated next to Mondo looking across at Ishimaru.

"Sweet." Hagakure commented, who had begun making a beat upon the buckets already.

"What did you have to say about me little general?" I questioned the black haired young man.

"He said you were-" Mondo began,

"Don't tell her!" Ishimaru whispered loudly. "If she knows I think she's is awfully sweet that would be terribly embarrassing." He continued.

"You realise she can hear you?" Mondo questioned Ishimaru.

"Can you hear me?" Ishimaru asked me, still whispering.

"Yes Ishimaru." I sighed with a grin.

"Oh dear." He replied.

"C'mon Chihiro! Sing us a tune!" Leon urged, while jumping about pretending to play the guitar.

"Yeah man, I need a beat to groove to." Hagakure agreed.

"Ah… Well… Okay." Chihiro replied apprehensively.

"Here." I said handing Ishimaru a second spoon. "Tap them together."

"Oh how rebellious… Using utensils for something other than their designed purpose… I don't know if I could do such a thing…" He muttered. While Ishimaru was deep in thought Chihiro announced that she had come up with a song.

"I used the vocaloid software to make this song a while ago." She said with a smile.

"Alright let's go!" Leon said happily. After a few attempts at getting a beat going well with the lyrics and teaching Leon when to sing along, our makeshift "band" began to sound quite decent. Chihiro's song was a sweet one, about a robot who fell in love with the scientist who created it. Even Ishimaru began to get into the spirit. He tapped his spoons together almost in time with the beat.

"May I have this dance?" I questioned Mondo with a grin.

"Dancing? I can't-" I tried to pull him out of his seat but I wasn't strong enough. He smirked at my attempt. "Okay fine." I put my hand around his waist. "Hey aren't I meant to be doing that?" Mondo said blinking in surprise.

"Oh! Oh yeah right." and with that we got into the stereotypical dancing position. His hand was around my waist, our hands were linked and my right was upon his shoulder. The both of us danced, with much accidental foot stepping and laughter until Ishimaru tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to dance with him. I agreed and took Ishimaru's hand while grinning at Mondo's pouting face. Even though the "special" brownie Ishimaru had digested had certainly taken its toll upon the man, he still danced quite rigidly with very stiff posture.

"Ah miss Amethyst I'm feeling so strange." He said dreamily. "So very strange. I feel capable of breaking any rule-" He gasped, "Ah forget that I said that!" He began making strange gestures with his hands while shouting "Forget, forget, beam!" with that he slumped and nearly fell to the ground. I quickly draped him over my shoulder.

"Uh Mondo can you give me a hand?" I requested, struggling to hold the man up. "I think it's time for the little general to go to sleep." I said with a smile.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed as well." Chihiro said with a little yawn. Hagakure and Leon had begun chatting to each other and it appeared as though they'd continue the conversation into the night. I shifted Ishimaru over to Mondo,

"I'll help you put him to bed." I said while gently stroking Ishimaru's black short hair.

"Miss Amethyst is ever so sweet…" Ishimaru said drowsily, looking up at Mondo with half closed eyes.

"She sure is, now let's get you to bed." Mondo replied.

"I'll come too." I said following them out of the gym. After a challenging walk to Ishimaru's bedroom, struggling to keep him upright, we arrived. Mondo draped him over his bed.

"He'll be right." Mondo said about to exist the room.

"Mondo we can't just leave him here." I pointed out.

"She's very correct." Ishimaru said sleepily. I gently moved Ishimaru's head onto his pillow. I began to remove his tall boots, which took me quite some time; on account of how tightly the boots were lased. Mondo sighed and pulled up a chair which was near Ishimaru's bed side table. Ishimaru curled up and shut his eyes. "Good night…." The young black haired man said with a yawn. I tugged the blankets from beneath him and tucked him in. I leant over him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good night little general." I said with a kind smile.

"How about giving me some of that sugar?" Mondo asked with a smirk.

"Oh shush you." I replied playfully before walking into Ishimaru's bathroom with an empty glass which I found upon his bedside table. I filled it with water and then returned, placing the glass back on his table. "Mondo, I think we should stay with him for a while." I suggested.

"Don't worry about it Amethyst. He's fast asleep. If you're lonely there's always a spot in my bed for you." He answered.

"It's not that… The reason is, the way Ishi is right now. He's highly suggestible. So if that motive did cause someone to plan a murder, Ishimaru would be a prime target." I became teary, "Ah I'm sorry, I probably sound really paranoid right now." I said apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He said slightly irritably. "I hate seeing you cry so just stop it okay." I nodded. "We can even sleep here if it'll make you feel better." Mondo continued

"Thank you." I replied, sitting on the ground and leaning beside Ishimaru's bed. "Ah, I don't know. I just feel like I've got to protect the little general." I confessed. "He's just so naive." Mondo and I chatted for a while as Ishimaru tossed about and mumbled in his sleep. Mondo and I had ended up lying next to each other, Ishimaru's spare pillows under our heads.

"I'm cold." I said quietly, hoping that Mondo would hug me in a kind attempt to keep me warm. He silently took off his heavy jacket revealing his heavily muscled frame. I looked away shyly as he put the coat over my shoulders. It smelt of aftershave and cigarettes. He gently wrapped his arm around me and we laid back down. I snuggled close to him and soon fell asleep…


	10. Good morning hopes peak acadamy!

"What on earth?" I heard Ishimaru utter. "Oh, goodness! What has happened? Why am I still in my uniform" He questioned bewilderedly. I ignored Ishimaru's confused cries and attempted to fall back asleep. "I cannot believe I allowed you two to commit such acts! In my bed room at that!" He said in shock.

"Chill out Ishimaru… We didn't fuck…"Mondo growled angrily. _I knew he wouldn't be a morning person,_ I thought to myself smiling.

"Watch your language!" Ishimaru said angrily, sitting up and smoothing his hair back. I rolled over lazily and resumed my position beside Mondo's warm chest. I realized we hadn't moved position all night.

"Oh Mondo!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "Your arm must be so numb!"

"It's fine." He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing in my room?" Ishimaru questioned angrily.

"We stayed so someone didn't come in and murder you while you were high." Mondo replied bluntly.

"H-high?!" Ishimaru repeated in bewilderment. "I would never-"

"It was an accident." I interrupted, "You ate Hagakure's special brownies."

"Special? I thought you meant they were delicious!" He said in a flurry of panic.

"It's fine Ishimaru. Now either shut up or go back to sleep." Mondo said gruffly while wrapping an arm around me, urging me to go back to sleep.

"I'm going to get up." I replied gently.

"How about you both leave my room and allow me to gather my thoughts." Ishimaru requested irritably.

"This is what we get for helping him out." Mondo growled, pushing himself off the floor. His quiff was falling out from its usually stiff shape. He attempted to smooth it back into place with his hands. "Let's go Amethyst." He said. We both left the room and walked towards our own, intending to get ready for the new day.

"See you at breakfast." Mondo said as I opened the door to my room.

"Yeah." I replied happily.

"By the way." He began as he walked down the hall, "You kicked me in the crutch about four times last night." Mondo said with a laugh. _How embarrassing!_ I thought, shutting the door behind me. About half an hour passed as I readied myself for another day of imprisonment at Hope's Peak academy. While I was tying the lases of my old, raggedy boots I became frozen with fear as the horrible beast known as Monobear made a chilling announcement.

"A body has been found!"

"No!" I said loudly in shock, before running out of my bedroom.

"Amethyst, who is it?" Mondo questioned jogging towards me.

"I don't know." I said urgently. "Have you seen Hagakure or Ishimaru?" I asked, panicking.

"No I haven't," he replied, "Come on." He quickly walked past me and I noticed a group of students gathering outside Naegi's room, around the bewildered young man.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" I heard him say. I was relieved when I saw Hagakure and Ishimaru amongst the group of worried students. I hugged Hagakure,

"I'm so glad you're okay." I said. "Who… who is it?"

"Sayaka." He replied hollowly.

"Oh dear…" I muttered holding my hand to my mouth in fright.

"She was found in Naegi's room." Aoi pointed out, glancing suspiciously at the confused young man.

"Someone stabbed her in the stomach." Junko said coldly. "What kind of sicko would do that?"

"Ugh… Please don't tell me." I said feeling my stomach lurch. Hagakure gently rubbed my back.

"It's okay, she's in a better place now." He said calmly.

"Yes… Naegi's bathroom." Touko replied shakily.

"Vile." Togami hissed looking at the girl disdainfully.

"Don't you have any respect for the dead?" Mondo growled at Tokou.

"This is awful." Chihiro sobbed.

"Hey everyone!" I turned to see Monobear standing next to me. I let out a squeak of fright and edged closer to Hagakure.

"What do you want?" Celes questioned.

"I want you all to gather in the gym, right now! C'mon." The bear began matching down the hall towards the gym. There were a few argumentative comments, however they were quickly silenced once Kirigiri urged us to go along with Monobear's foolishness, since he held our lives in the palm of his err… paw. Once we arrived at the gym the black and white bear clambered up upon the stage. "Alright, let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about!? You killed Sayaka!" Naegi shouted.

"Hahaha, no way! You guys kill each other while I watch, I don't have to get my paws dirty."

"I'm really getting sick and tired of your shit Monobear!" Mondo roared cracking his knuckles aggressively.

"Whatever." Monobear replied nonchalantly.

"Hey teddy bear!" I shouted, "You said that if someone killed they'd be able to graduate, right?"

"Yeah I did. Also…I'm not a teddy!" The bear replied.

"Well why are we still all here?" There was a few murmurs of agreement from the other students in response to my question.

"Well if you'd all stop interrupting I could tell you." Monobear replied angrily. "I'm going to conduct a class trial and you all have to pick the correct culprit. If you're correct the murderer is executed. If you are incorrect… Well you'll all die! Except the murderer of course. They'll go free."

"What? That means there's only going to be one survivor." Yamada pointed out.

"This is completely stupid!" Junko announced. "I'm not doing this shit! I've got a life to live, I've got magazines to model for! Come and fight me you stupid bear. I'm going to put an end to this shit right away."

"Do your worst." The bear taunted, jumping down from the stage.

"Hmph, bring it!" Junko replied. The bear waddled towards her and immediately she stabbed the heel of her boot into its face.

"So hot…" I heard Mondo mutter quietly, I glared angrily in his direction.

"Hehehe, looks like you've broken one of the most important rules" The bear declared.

"Huh?" Junko replied. Suddenly sharp spikes pierced through her body.

"Oh my...god…" I uttered before collapsing to the ground.


	11. Trials and tribulations

When I opened my eyes and sat up I was greeting by quite a pleasant sight. Mondo was taking his white singlet off, revealing his superb muscles and tattoos.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Awh sweet, you're awake." I turned to see Hagakure sitting cross legged upon a chair beside me.

"I just need to relax." Mondo said answering my earlier question. "I've seen a fair bit of violence in my time but… it's different here." He said putting his hands behind his head and stretching his back.

"Ugh!" I moaned lurching forward, my hand firmly against my mouth.

"What's the matter?" Hagakure question urgently, leaning towards me.

"I just remembered what happened." I replied behind my hand.

"The trial's going to be soon." Mondo said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"So do we all have to look for clues?" I questioned composing myself.

"There's no rule about it." He replied.

"Cool." Hagakure commented. "I never was any good in the court room."

"Do I even want to ask?" I questioned with a smile.

"Nah it's better you don't know… It had something to do with three lettuces, an accordion and the prime minister of Australia." The man with the dreadlocks confessed.

"Of course it did." I said with a smile.

"Last time I went to a trial I got three years jail." Mondo said.

"What for?" Hagakure asked.

"Assisting in a murder." Mondo replied nonchalantly.

"You don't say… Why'd you do that? There's no judgement here man." Hagakure pressed.

"I'll just say this, once you're in a biker gang, you're in it for life." The shirtless man said with a slightly insane smile.

"You're so hard core…" I said gazing in awe at the man before me. Mondo winked at me and grinned. "Oh by the way Amethyst, Monobear wanted me to give you this." He handed me a white envelope.

"Am I the only one to get this?" I questioned nervously.

"No, we all got them. It's a new motive." Mondo explained. I swallowed thickly and tore open the envelope. It read:

_Amethyst was once the mistress of a corrupt politician._

"How does Monobear know that? What's he going to do with this information?" I questioned.

"He said he's going to announce it to the outside world unless someone kills someone." Hagakure answered. _If everyone finds out, this could be detrimental to my career… _I thought to myself. However I wasn't worried too much, it would impact me that much if anyone found out. It would only impact the politician in question; however I didn't really care about him anymore.

There was a knock upon the door to my room. Mondo opened it and Ishimaru marched inside.

"Miss Amethyst, are you quite alright?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied.

"Very good, very good." Ishimaru said nodding. "Yes well, the trial is about to begin so please assemble in the gym." Mondo pulled his singlet over his head.

"Where's your jacket?" I questioned, standing.

"I put it over Junko." He replied walking out of the room followed by Hagakure and myself.

"That's very chivalrous of you." I commented, as we all followed Ishimaru into the gym. Once we arrived I spotted Mondo's jacket lying upon the ground, Junko was gone. He walked over and put his jacket on, ignoring the blood stains.

"Mondo, aren't you going to wash that?" I questioned.

"Nah, it's seen more blood than that." He replied.

"Hey everyone." Hagakure greeted the group. There was no reply, everyone looked extremely worried.

"We have to enter that elevator to reach the court room." Kirigiri said to us, as she walked towards it. I held Hagakure's hand as we stepped into the cage like elevator. We stood towards the back,

"So who do you think did it?" He questioned me loudly.

"Ah… I don't want to answer that." I said looking nervously at the ground. After a moment we exited the elevator and walked into the court room. My podium was beside Leon's and Chihiro's, I nodded at them sadly before the trail began. The trial began with many students yelling out their ideas as to what happened and who was the culprit. I didn't want to have anything to do with the trial; it wasn't my place to put someone to their death. I quietly observed the students deconstruct the situation, my eyes welling up with tears each minute that came closer to someone's execution. Everyone was innocent in my eyes; the only individual to blame was that twisted teddy bear.

"Therefore…It was Leon!" Announced Naegi. I gasped and looked at the nervous man to my left.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Leon hissed looking menacingly at Naegi.

"It all adds up." The short, mousy brown haired boy replied. Naegi began to explain once more how Leon was the culprit. I noticed Leon's hands were trembling as he gripped the podium desperately.

"Are you stupid? Are you stuuuupid?" Leon taunted. "It was you Naegi! You're not fooling anyone!"

"Just admit it." Mondo hissed, "You're embarrassing yourself."

"No way, no way! I didn't do it! Naegi's just trying to fool you all!" The frantic man turned to me, his strikingly blue eyes wide in panic. "You believe me right Amethyst? You're nice! You believe me."

"I believe… the only individual to blame here is that bear." I replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Time to vote!" Monobear announced. With a trembling hand, I am sorry to say, I voted for Leon. I couldn't deny the facts and I felt as though death would be better for Leon than living in the prison of a school any longer. I had thought of voting for no one, or even myself. However I quickly dismissed that idea since there could be a possibility more than just my self was planning on doing so, and that could result in all of us dying.

"I'm sorry." I said as tears dripped down my face.

"Leon has been found guilty!" Monobear announced happily.

"No… No!" He leapt up and began scratching at the walls desperately. "I had to do it! Any of you would have done the same thing!" I looked away from the sad sight and sobbed into my hands. "There's got to be an escape!" He yelped, just before Monobear grabbed him by the hair and tugged him away...


	12. Sweat

As soon as I saw Leon tied to a pole I shut my eyes and blocked his terrified screams out by covering my ears with my shaking hands. Hagakure held me close to his chest as the execution began. Even through my hands were over my ears, I could still clearly hear balls slamming against Leon's body. My stomach churned and I felt as though I was about to throw up, somehow I managed to stop myself. After what seemed like an eternity we entered the elevator once again and returned to the gym. I spoke to no one and sat in the grand stands alone. Monobear had opened another floor as some kind of a sick reward for a successful trial. There was now a pool, gym, library and a spa. I planned on visiting all the new areas later, as at the time I felt as though if I moved I would be sick. I laid down on the grandstand and shut my eyes. I could hear Ishimaru and Mondo squabbling over something however I ignored them and thought of anything but the awful predicament I was in. After ten minutes or so, I walked towards the exist of the room and headed towards my own. I came across no one as I made my way to my room. I felt so depressed that upon entering the room I immediately collapsed on the bed and buried my face into my pillow. I cried and mourned for Leon, Junko and Sayaka until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

When I awoke I felt extremely disorientated, as I usually do after waking from a nap. However this feeling of confusion was much worse than usual. Before I had opened my eyes I thought for a moment that I was sleeping in my cosy cottage in the hills. I checked the time, it was seven thirty. I contemplated going to dinner, however the thought of social interaction deterred me. I felt like being alone until I could shake the feel of hopelessness which had taken over my mind, that is, if I ever could. I decided upon going and looking at the new rooms, the library, pool, and gym. As I walked down the hall towards the gym I noticed Touko lurking in the shadows outside her room.

"Hello." I said with a shy smile, something about her made me feel very self-conscious. She didn't reply, instead she just looked at me with cunning eyes before swiftly walking away._ She must be shy_… I thought feeling slightly frightened of the young woman. However I tried my best to suspend judgement as in my younger years I acted similar, although much more polite. When I entered the gym I saw two doors.

"Hello!"

I turned to see who the owner of the demented voice was. I was praying it was just a student trying to scare me, not that damned-

"It's your beloved principle!" I let out a small shriek at the appearance of the little black and white bear.

"What do you want?" I questioned with a frown.

"Uuuugh! You're all so mean to me." The obnoxious bear complained.

"I'm not going to give you the pleasure of a conversation." I said turning away.

"Look up there." The bear said. I did so and took a step back in shock.

"What is that awful contraption doing here!?" I gasped.

"It's called a gun." Monobear replied flatly. "It's here just in case anyone tries to sneak a peek at the opposite sex while they're working out."

"That's completely foolish." I said angrily. "There shouldn't be any forced segregation. I mean, we would only be working out in there."

"Whatever." The bear said. "You're all teenagers; I don't want too many hormones running wild."

"Forcing segregation in the gyms won't stop that. Not everyone is heterosexual." I argued.

"Then I'll build a separate gym for each of you! So no one pervs on anyone!" The bear growled getting increasingly irritated. I turned away from the bear and smirked at the large gun attached to the ceiling,

"Now you're just being completely ridicules!" I retaliated, winding the bear up for my own enjoyment. I turned around expectantly, waiting to hear what Monobear would respond with. To my shock he had disappeared. _I probably shouldn't have teased him so much, now I don't know how to get in. _I noticed a slit beside the door and I assumed it was for my student card. I fumbled about in the pocket of my dungarees. _I couldn't have lost it already_, I theorised. That would have been a likely conclusion, since losing things appeared to be the second thing I was extremely good at. I finally fished the card out and slid it through the opening beside the door. Aoi and Oogami were both inside.

"Hey!" Aoi greeted me happily.

"Hello." Said Oogami while lifting a large dumbbell.

"How are you two?" I asked, observing Aoi run quickly on a treadmill.

"That whole day was so terrible." Aoi said sadly, "But I can easily pretend things have never happened."

"I guess that is the best way to deal with things in here." I replied sadly. "If I think about this predicament too much I'll go insane." I admitted.

"We must accept the terrible things which have occurred and move on." The muscular woman said solemnly.

"Yes you're quite right." I nodded. "Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it. I'm going to have a look at the pool." Both of the women farewelled me as I left the room.

In a moment of insanity I decided upon taking a swim. I knew very well that there would be a large chance of being murdered, swimming alone at night, however I just didn't care anymore. I had decided that living in this school dripping with misery was worse than death. I got undressed and left my clothing beside the entrance to the pool. I wasn't sure where, or if there were any provided swim suits so I just wore my underwear. I plunged into the pool, bracing myself for freezing water. I was pleasantly surprised to find the water was heated. I surfaced and slicked my fringe back and out of my eyes. That was when I noticed two figures lying on the ground in front of a sauna. I was filled with panic as I frantically climbed up the pool ladder and rushed towards the two figures. "Mondo! Ishimaru!" I gasped in terror, sitting at their side. I leant over them and felt their necks desperate to feel a sign of life. I sighed in relief as I felt their hearts beating.

"Hey Amethyst." Mondo said grinning at me, "So you must be like, a D cup?" He questioned.

"More like a C." I said irritably, standing up.

"G-goodness!" Ishimaru said in shock. "Mondo, give Amethyst your jacket!" He said sitting up in panic.

"I don't have to cover myself. Look at you." I pointed at him, "You're not wearing a shirt, so why should I?" I paused for a moment, studying him. "You're so muscular!"

"You sound surprised." Ishimaru said, clearly offended.

"Ah! More importantly, why the devil are you two lying on the ground? You're… So sweaty." I observed wiping my hands on Mondo's pants leg.

"Don't tell her." Mondo said to Ishimaru, "She's going to think it's stupid."

"Just try me." I replied.

After a moment of exchanging glances Ishimaru began explaining that he and Mondo had a competition to see who could withstand the sauna the longest.

"What's that meant to prove?" I questioned.

"Who has the most self-control!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"You're right, that is stupid." I sniggered, standing. I pulled Ishimau and Mondo's hands urging them to get up. "Come on!" I grinned, "Let's go for a swim.

"Ah! Ah! Hold on!" Ishimaru said frantically.

"What?" Mondo questioned as he began unbuckling his belt, while I blushed and turned away.

"I don't have any pants on beneath this!" The black haired man exclaimed, gesturing to the towel wrapped around his waist. He stooped beside the sauna next to a folded pile of clothing and fished about. I turned back to Mondo. He was now wearing black boxers.

"Amethyst." He said deeply.

"Yes?" I replied. The muscular man strode towards me, and held me close.

"Mondo what are you-" he quickly scooped me up. I let out a squeak as he jumped into the pool, with me squirming about in his strong arms.

"H-HEY THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Ishimaru shouted, while comically hopping about, trying to get his tight white underwear on. Mondo roared with laughter as I surfaced spluttering and shaking my hair out of my eyes.

"Shh you!" I exclaimed splashing him. Ishimaru entered the pool via the ladder and began doing free style laps up and down the pool.

"Hey I have an idea!" Mondo said with a wicked grin.

"Do tell!" I exclaimed.

"You'll see…" With that Mondo swum to the edge of the pool and pushed himself out of the water while gripping the edge of the pool. _So cool…_ I thought to myself admiring his tattoos. His quiff had completely fallen out, and curly blond hair fell over his forehead.

"Oh Mondo!" I exclaimed softly so Ishimaru didn't hear. Mondo had all of Ishimaru's clothing bundled in his arms, including his towel. I clambered up the pool ladder and scooped up Mondo's clothing. Together we rushed off laughing to my bedroom.


	13. Enjoyment

Mondo and I collapsed on my bed roaring with laughter.

"I'll put these in your draws." The man said standing, holding Ishimaru's clothing. I heard a draw open. "Your underwear is so boring." He observed.

"Wrong draw!" I exclaimed, feeling a little embarrassed. Mondo put the clothing away and returned to the bed, sitting next to me.

"So who won?" I questioned.

"Who do you think?" Mondo questioned. I sat up and contemplated. He put his hand around my shoulders.

"I think you won." I said, "Ishimaru fainted when you were just about to, then you pulled him out. Because you're so chivalrous." I said with a smile. It was as if he didn't hear a word I was saying, he was just staring intently at me with his mauve eyes. He drew his face close to mine and gently moved my chin upwards…

"I'd like to see you swim fifteen laps non-stop!" Ishimaru exclaimed to the empty swimming pool as he surfaced from the water. "Mondo?" He questioned. "Amethyst?" He swam towards the sauna, assuming that the two students had merely gone to sit in the sauna for a moment. Although he couldn't fathom why Mondo would want to after he had just sat there for an hour. It was at that point Ishimaru realised his clothing was missing.

"MONDO!" He roared, clambering up the pool ladder and running out of the room.

"Nice tighty wighties!" Aoi exclaimed as Ishimaru ran past her and Oogami, who were exiting the gym.

"Avert your eyes!" He exclaimed, desperately covering his groin with his hands. Finally he came to Amethyst's room and burst open the door yelling,

"GIVE MY CLOTHING BACK THIS INSTANT-" He blushed and covered his eyes as he witnessed Mondo and Amethyst kissing. "AH! PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION WITHIN A SCHOOL ARE COMPLETELY, LET ME REPEAT, _COMPLETELY_ AGAINST THE RULES!" He yelled.

"Go away Ishimaru, can't you see we're busy?" Mondo growled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Ah…" I gently pushed him away. "Sorry Ishimaru." I said apologetically.

"THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT MISS AMETHYST! I'M SURE HE LURED YOU INTO IT!" The black haired man continued.

"Hey." Mondo said flatly. "There wasn't any luring."

"You can stop yelling now Ishimaru." I giggled.

"I'M VERY SORRY I HAVE A HABBIT OF YELLING WHEN I'M EMBARRSSED!" He continued.

"The yelling Ishimaru." I reminded him, standing up and opening the draw containing Ishimaru's clothing.

"AH- Ah yes, sorry."

"Here you go." I said handing the man his white military suit.

"That's the time?" Mondo said in shock, studding the clock on the wall. "I've got to go."

"Where?" I questioned.

"I'll be off too. I must get dressed." Ishimaru said, "Good night."

"Night Amethyst." Mondo said leaving the room, obviously avoiding my question. With a yawn I had a shower, brushed my teeth and fell asleep.


	14. In love, in despair

I woke up with a sickly feeling in my stomach from the memories of the day before. What made me even more upset was the fact I was so unaffected by the events that had occurred previously that day that I happily kissed Mondo. I should have been in mourning! I was extremely ashamed of myself, so much so, that I didn't even want to face the students at breakfast. However I was also starving… The last time I ate was breakfast the day before. I put on a long black skirt and a shirt with my usual tatty boots, brushed my teeth and headed towards the cafeteria. I stopped on my way as I noticed that my necklace, which I had been wearing since I arrived at the school, was no longer around my neck. I panicked for a moment, wondering where I could have lost it. _Outside the pool! _It must have come off when I was getting undressed.

Sure enough it was there, just outside of the entrance. As I left the pool I noticed that the door of the gym was slightly opened. I assumed Aoi and Oogami were inside training, so I decided to say good morning. A terrible sight greeted me. I screamed in horror as I saw Chihiro's lifeless body strung up across two pieces of gym equipment. Shakily, I fell to the ground and threw up. I attempted to crawl out of the room and call the others however the sight of that kind girl's lifeless body caused me to faint.

"Well here's the culprit." I heard Yamada say. I sleepily pushed myself off the ground,

"What are you talking- AH! Oh god it wasn't a nightmare she's really gone!" I gasped covering my face with shaking hands. "Oh god, I didn't do it! You can't possibly think I did it!"

"It's quite a plausible conclusion." Celes commented, glaring down at me angrily.

"There's no way Amethyst would do something like that." Hagakure grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "…Right?"

"What do you mean, right? Hagakure you know me! You'd know I'd never do such a thing!" I exclaimed.

"In these situations one can never assume." Togami said coldly.

"W-what? Ishimaru, Mondo? You believe me right?" I questioned frantically.

"…Well, I suppose I believe you Miss Amethyst…" Ishimaru said half-heartedly. I looked at Mondo for support. He didn't meet my eyes and had a sorrowful look upon his face.

"Just admit it." Togami said coldly.

"How can you even think that I'd be able to kill someone?" I questioned the group. "I faint every time I see a dead body. I even… threw up." I admitted.

"That doesn't guarantee your innocence."Celes replied.

"Leave her alone." Oogami commanded, "She's clearly shaken. Leave your assumption until you have some proper evidence."

"H-hagakure, tell me you believe me." I said looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah… Of course Amethyst. Come on; let's get you out of here." He ushered me out of the gym and walked me to my room.

"Hagakure, I don't think I can do this anymore." I confessed. "This is too much for me. Every day is a nightmare."

"I understand." Hagakure replied, "You've just got to keep fighting, we'll get out of this I know it." We stood together outside of my room and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for your support Hagakure. I just need to be alone for a while, mourn for Chihiro and compose myself." I said, opening the door to my room.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at the trial then." He replied. "If you need me to comfort you I'll just be hanging out in the kitchen."

I nodded and entered the room. I immediately brushed my teeth, desperate to get the taste of bile out of my mouth. Then I fell upon my bed and cried. Memories of Chihiro flashed across my mind as I mourned her passing, she really was a kind and intelligent girl and I was terribly woeful that she was no longer in this world. When I was extremely desperate to dull my pain I recalled a bottle of vodka I had slipped into my bags. After a few minutes of searching I found the bottle and guilty look a large drink from it. After putting the bottle away I lied on my bed and waited for the pain to disappear for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the door to my room opened and Mondo walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." He said flatly, standing at the foot of my bed. There was something different about him; it was as if a piece of him had died. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, his quiff was messy and his eyes were dull.

"Hi." I replied, sitting up and wiping my tears away.

"Can I join you?" He questioned. I nodded and shifted to the edge of the bed, he sat beside me.

"You know Amethyst… When I think about how fucking awful this situation is and I get so angry I start smashing things I just think of how through this I got to meet you and it calms me down." He said looking at the ground. "I wish last night could have happened in a different way. I would have taken you for a ride into the night on my bike; out in the middle of nowhere we could have had a bonfire." He continued sadly.

"I would have loved that." I replied.

"You don't deserve this Amethyst. It kills me that I can't save you from witnessing all this awful shit." Mondo stated. I rested my head upon his shoulder,

"You're a lovely man Mondo." I whispered, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not Amethyst. I'm not a good man." He replied hollowly. "I've done some awful things. I'm sure if you knew about them you wouldn't want me to hold you, or even talk to you."

"I don't care what you've done… I care who you are in this moment." I said gazing up at his sad mauve eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I was slightly resistant for a moment, as the horrible events of that morning were still fresh in my mind. However a mix of booziness and desire dulled my hesitation.

"I'm in love with you Mondo." I said in between kisses. He gently pushed me backwards onto the bed,

"I feel like I've loved you for a very long time Amethyst, even though we only just met." He said throwing his jacket onto the floor.


	15. Doomed from the start

*Hello my lovely readers! I just realised I skipped over the entire 2nd motive. I've edited chapter eleven to include it. Just so you don't have to go back and re read that chapter Amethyst's secret is that she was the mistress of a corrupt politician. Just a friendly reminded that **if you wish to leave a comment and are intending to be rude I would much rather you didn't leave one at all.** Thank you!~*

I had asked Mondo to stop when things started to get too intimate; he complied like any decent person would, then sat on the edge of the bed and smoked.

"So you believe I didn't do it?" I questioned gazing up at him.

"I know so." He replied exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"How?"

"I just do." He answered.

"Come on Mr Detective, tell me how you know." I requested playfully.

"I just do alright!" He exclaimed aggressively. I flinched in shock, "Ah I'm sorry… I'm just a bit on edge, with the trial about to start and all." Mondo admitted.

"I understand." I replied. "At least you're not a suspect."

"Yeah…" He answered sadly. There was a loud nock at the door, "I'll get it." Mondo said while getting off the bed. Ishimaru was standing behind the door,

"Mondo what are you doing in here alone with Miss Amethyst?" The black haired man paused and gawked at me in shock before covering his eyes. "Amethyst! Put a shirt on, I beg of you!" He requested eagerly.

"You act like you've never seen a bra before." Mondo smirked.

"I'll have you know that I've seen a bra before." Ishimaru retaliated, his hand still covering his eyes.

"It's okay Ishi, I've got a shirt on now." I said.

"Oh yeah, who's was it then?" Mondo questioned cynically.

"Why, I saw Amethyst's last night when she was in the pool." Ishimaru replied proudly.

"That doesn't count." Mondo said bluntly.

"Don't worry Ishimaru, I'm sure one day you'll find someone who will show you their bra. They'll love you more than you love Rules." I said with a smile.

"Is that even possible?" He questioned.

"Ding dong, time for the trial!" Monobear said enthusiastically over the loud speaker. I noticed Mondo's expression turn dark.

"I'll meet you there." He said flatly before quickly leaving the room.

"Brother's been strange all morning." Ishimaru said with a worried expression. With that comment Ishimaru and I left the room and headed towards the escalator in the gym.

The atmosphere in the trial room was especially tense this time. I had sobered up considerably since Mondo came into my room and my pain and nerves were back, worse than ever. I felt awful standing beside two empty podiums. The events which were about to unfold were going to make me feel more awful than I ever had in my entire life. The first part of the riddle of Chihiro's death began to unravel as Naegi attempted to solve who was the person who had so cruelly strung poor Chihiro up and left a message in her blood. Thankfully even the most suspicious people couldn't believe that I would do such a thing. I was extremely shocked to hear that the infamous serial killer, Genocider Syo was amongst us. When it was revealed that the serial killer was in fact Touko I was tremendously shaken. I thought she was just a harmless, socially awkward girl. However it wasn't Touko who had cruicified Chihiro, it was Togami as he wanted to prove that Touko was Genocider Syo.

"How could you!" I exclaimed, "Disrespecting that poor girl and screwing about with her body just to prove a point! That's disgraceful."

"She's dead, what would she care?" Togami questioned. I scowled at him angrily. There was much more to the riddle of Chihiro's death than meets the eye, such as for what reason the posters were switched in the gyms. After a few minutes of debate half of the answer was revealed,

"Chihiro wasn't psychically a woman." Kirigiri said bluntly, "She was in fact, male." I looked over at Mondo expressing my shock. He didn't meet my eyes, he was too busy staring wide eyed in terror at the floor. The group deduced that Chihiro had been going to the gym to meet someone there who would train him. Celes announced that she saw Chihiro had a jumpsuit in her bag and suggested that whoever she was intending to meet may have had a matching one.

"So basically the culprit had a blue track suit just like him." Mondo commented. I gasped,

"Mondo! Oh god! Mondo please don't tell me…" I said as tears began to drip down my cheeks. Mondo looked up at me with wide eyes,

"What are you talking-"

"What a careless mistake…" Kirigiri said softly.

"No one said what colour Chihiro's track suit was!" I cried. Mondo began to sweat profusely; he starred at the ground with wide, startled eyes.

"Mondo tell me this is just a joke! Oh god you couldn't of killed poor, sweet Chihiro!" I yelled hysterically.

"That's right there's no way my noble brother could do such a terrible thing!" Ishimaru shouted urgently. He then ran over to Mondo and began shaking him back and forth begging him to confirm that the group of students was just setting him up. Tears flooded down my face as Mondo looked over at me sadly while Ishimaru continued yelling objections.

"I did it." Mondo admitted gazing at the ground.

"N-no…" I sobbed.

"Leeeeet's vote!" The cruel bear said happily. "Okaaay you all voted corre- Huh? Wait a minute… Amethyst you need to vote!" Monobear said angrily.

"I… I can't…"

"Oh for Christ sake!" Genocider Syo said walking over to my podium. "Just fucking send him to his death." She hissed while hitting the guilty button. I became furious and slapped her.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! I COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING BUT NOW YOU'VE CONFIRMED IT! YOU'VE FUCKING CONFIRMED IT! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" I screamed at her in a fit of insanity.

"And they call me crazy." She snickered while slinking back to her podium.

"S-say Monobear, isn't that against the rules? Doesn't that mean she has to be executed, that's how this sick game works right?" I questioned hopefully.

"Hmph, she's gone mad." Togami observed.

"Nah, there's no rule like that in this sick game." Monobear retaliated.

"Amethyst, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry…" Mondo said hollowly.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, WHY BROTHER WHY?" Ishimaru shouted, continuing to shake Mondo back and forth. Mondo stayed silent.

"Give it a break Ishimaru, I'll tell you why!" Monobear said happily.

"I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU MONOBEAR I SWEAR! YOU MADE HIM DO THIS-"

"Shut up Amethyst. You're just putting Mondo through more pain." Togami interrupted me. I held my head in my hands and sobbed as Monobear recounted Mondo's reasoning behind killing Chihiro. When Monobear recounted the sorrowful story of Mondo and his brother I collapsed onto my knees. I was so consumed by despair that I could no longer stand.

The rest of the trial was a horrible blur while Ishimaru's screams rung in my ears. Before Mondo was dragged away by Monobear be said softly to me,

"I'm sorry I was never able to take you on a ride on my motorcycle and be the man you deserve."

"I still love you!" Was the last thing I was able to say to Mondo before he was dragged away by that pure evil bear. During Mondo's execution I was sitting in the corner of the horrible room, facing the wall and covering my ears with my shaking hands, desperately trying to block out Ishimaru's wailing and the faint sound of Mondo's cries beneath the sound of the roaring motorcycle.

"I STILL LOVE YOU!" I screamed over the din.


	16. Good night

Hagakure escorted me into my room. I asked to be left alone and he complied. I drank as much vodka as I could endure and smashed the half full bottle upon the floor. I was finished, finished with the continuous sorrow and despair. I knew who the next victim would be and I also knew who the culprit would be. They were both myself. The death of a man I felt as though I knew for years however I only knew for three days was a major contributing factor in my decision. However the deaths of five innocent, talented students and many more bound to occur was something I couldn't live with another day. I knew that if I ever saw Ishimaru or Hagakure suffer any pain that I would definitely lose my mind. I waited till ten o'clock until I carried my plans out.

I quietly opened the door to Hagakure's room. He was my best friend inside this prison and I would never forget his kindness. I was angry at myself for deserting him, however he was resilient, he was brave and I knew he could make it out of here. I took my beloved crystal necklace off and laid it upon Hagakure's bedside table. I uttered a Buddhist prayer of safety to the sleeping man. He had taught me the very same prayer on the first day we arrived at this hell hole. I kissed him on the cheek and left silently. Then I entered Ishimaru's room and left a slip of paper upon his desk. It was a drawing of him as a politician addressing a group of people, I had written: "Follow your dreams, love Amethyst" upon the back. I smiled endearingly at the man sleeping in crisp white pyjamas and gently pulled the blankets he had kicked off during his sleep back over him.

"Good night, little general." I whispered before leaving the room.

When Monobear announced that an art room was on the newly opened level I felt relief wash over me, it was then I knew how I would extinguish my life. Being an artist I knew very well what combinationsof paint and art products could be mixed to create toxic fumes. I searched about in the dark and came across all the products I needed. After a few minutes of pouring and mixing the fumes drifted out of the mixture and into my respiratory system.

"I still love you." I uttered before collapsing upon the ground.

"Amethyst?" Hagakure called knocking upon the door. "Are you awake yet?"_. _After waiting a few minutes for a reply Hagakure opened the door, "Wakey, wake- Amethyst?" He looked about the room in confusion. The bed was empty and he noticed shards of glass upon the floor. "Amethyst?" He called again, more urgently this time. He went to check the bathroom. The door was open and there was no one inside. S_he's probably gone to breakfast._ He thought leaving the room. Just before he left he look one last look at the bed and noticed a sheet of paper. It was a detailed drawing of all of the students, grinning happily as if posing for a group photo. He smiled happily. _She sure is talented, _Hagakure thought. As he turned the piece of paper over tears dripped down his cheeks. It simply read: _Goodbye_.


End file.
